Pirates
by Flying Monkey Queen
Summary: Sakura and Naruto were raised on a ship they most now capture the prince and the his soon to be bride."Your personality can change on a ship." She said. "Maybe but getting married changes your mind." he said back. sasusaku and naruhina. YEAH!
1. chapter 1

(I was suppose to be doing something else but fuck that, it was only school work)

"OEH Saku get your ass back," 5 year old Naruto. He chased the pink haired girl around the deck multiple times before finally stopping out of breath.

"Come on Naru-chan you can't be tired already?" Sakrua asked the blonde headed idiot.

"Well it's not my fault that all you do is run," he puffed out.

"Well it's not my fault that all you do is eat ramen." Sakrua said placing her hands on her waist. Naruto lunged at her only to meet the floor. Sakrua was smirking at him whistling innocently. Naruto wrestled Sakrua to the ground and there they rolled around trying to overcome the other.

"Naruto, Sakrua stop this instant" Tsunade yelled at them. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and her body was covered in tattoos and weapons.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" the 2 said in union.

"Shizune I think it's time for their nap then we can start their training. The 2 jumped up in joy for finally being able to start training they ran to their room and climbed into bed.

"I swear lady Tsunade the 2 of them are ADHD." Tsunade just smiled.

STOPIED (stop-and the pronunciation at the end of retarded)

Naruto- age 5, blonde spiky hair, goggles (at the moment) on his forehead and normally wears them when it rains and when he is in the lookout post. His shirt is black and ripped at the sleeves and the hem of the shirt, which also has the kanji for fire on the hem. On the back was the Kanji for headstrong. Black, I guess pants that were ripped everywhere.

Sakrua- age 5, pink hair, either braided or pulled into a ponytail, bandana tied to her left arm, is used when she hurts herself (is washed after blood stops). Her shirt was blue and black stripped and hung loosely on her body on the hem of her shirt was water. She wore a skirt that was short in the front and long to her ankles in the back. Also she had on a pair of pants underneath. Which just at the shin of her right leg was the kanji for pain.

Tsunade- age 45, blonde hair almost white, hair in a ponytail. Her shirt is low cut and shows off the tattoo for princess on her stomach. (her clothing although not pirate looking is what she is wearing without the coat.

Shizune-age 23, black hair, cut short and messy, wears a red tank top and black tattered pants. She has an arrow on her back. On her wrist is the kanji for poison.

The reason Naruto and Sakrua have 2 kanji is because the water and fire is basically yin and yang. They are opposites but they complete each other. Then the other kanji everyone has is the idea for their ship. Everyone has a kanji on their body and it is always a dark blue. When Sakrua and Naruto turn 10 they will get a tattoo somewhere on their body.

PLAY IT

"Naruto" Sakrua whispered as they ship rocked back and forth.

"yeah?" he answered.

"Do you think we will ever have to kill anybody?"

"yeah I do" he answered before falling asleep.

(the next day)

"Here" Tsunade said tossing the 2 younglings a case. Sakrua's case had rose falling in the ocean. Naruto's case had a skull that was engulfed in fire. Sakrua unsheathed hers and looked at its beauty.

"Those swords are basically unscatchable and will never rust."

"THANKS!!" the 2 of them yelled at her hugging her waist.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" she shouted at the 2 brats at her waist. After they finally let go they stood where they started.

"ok well you guys are using a different type of sword. Naruto's is used for power but because I weighs heavier it is slower. Sakrua's is used for speed not very heavy so doesn't land a very big inpact." Tsunade explained. They practiced holding the sword correctly and blocking techniques.

"Good job you…" Naruto and Sakrua fell down on to the deck passed out. Tsunade shrugged and left them there.

That became their routine every day. Sakrua and Naruto would run around the ship over stupid things and Tsunade would always yell at them to stop and come to practice and each time somehow they would always swing down and land with their boots making an almost banging noise. Then they would practice until they would fall down and Tsunade would be too lazy to take them back to their rooms. Bye the 2nd week the two twins could stay on their feet until the very end of practice and even manage to get themselves to their beds.

7 years later

With Sakrua

Sakrua arose and stretched. She got ready for the day and walked outside. She noticed that about half of the crew was up and the other half was proubley asleep including Naruto. She walked into the map chamber and picked up the scroll that was on the map table.

_Proubley from Shizune_ she thought.

She unrolled it and read:

Sakrua-chan,

I need a new route to get to the main land and then to the island of pirates. The reason being is that Kakashi's little ship is looting every boat that passes through. We need to get to the main island to raid their villages. Then we need to get to the island because apparently all the pirates are going to kidnap the fire nations prince in order to earn money. As I was saying route main land then island with out going through the normal route.

Love

Shizune.

Sakrua smirked and pulled out the map that was going to be needed. She circled the area that she wasn't suppose to be in and then pulled out a pencil to figure out the route.

After about 10 minutes of some hard thinking she got the route and took it outside to Shizune.

"Saku did you get it?" Shizune asked excited. Sakrua nodded furiously.

"The only problem is that it takes an extra day to get there." Sakrua explained. Shizune nodded in understanding and took it to Tsunade.


	2. Let's Fight

**ok so let's begin the story before i eat u**

**F.M.Q i will kill you unless you review.**

**Cookies to whoever can figure out what F.M.Q stands for!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Last time

"The only problem is that it takes an extra day to get there." Sakura explained. Shizune nodded in understanding and took it to Tsunade.

Now

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled across the deck. "We have the map."

"no time, the royal navy is after us" Tsunade said.

"The Royal Navy Milady?" Shizune asked a little confused about everything.

"Yes and I do believe it's time we show them the best pirate swords man and woman. " she smirked and Shizune rushed to tell Naruto and Sakrua to get ready. Shizune rushed across the room into the cabins to awake the still asleep Naruto.

"Naruto we're being attack!" Shizune said in a rushed matter and Naruto sprung to his feet to get ready. Shizune nodded and headed outside to find Sakura already there with 2 guns in her belt and who know what else that was in her boots and who know where else. Her sword was raised, being the one in charge of telling the cannons when to fire. The other ship was also getting ready. The navy wasn't known for being friendly.

"Sakura you ready for your first royal navy ship raid?" Shizune asked with a smile. **(A/N this isn't her first _ship_ raid but her first NAVY ship to any confusion)**

"This is what I've been trained for." Sakura said actually looking forward to the oncoming battle.

Naruto walked out his goggles were not on his head at the moment but they were replaced by a bandana tied to his forehead. Sakura touched her tattoo, one was on her sword hand and the other one was on her other hand both on the back.

Naruto's tattoos were on his chest and his arm.

Sakura raised up her sword letting it glisten in the sunlight before dropping it down telling the cannons to fire. Most of the other ship hands were getting ready to board the other ship when Sakura cried out,

"Leave the commander and his right hand man to me and my brother" the other pirates cheered and they swung other some shooting at the people while swinging. Sakura and Naruto landed right beside each other and nodded. Weaving themselves through the crowd taking a few lives while they were at it. It wasn't everyday that they got to raid a ship they felt special seeing that it was a royal navy ship.

Sakura grabbed a rope and flew across the deck above the navy watching the men and women fight. She noticed Naruto was running on the railing quickly. They jumped at the same time landing and facing the captain and this right hand man(first mate), at the same time, creepy. **(A.N/ it is creepy but heck deal with it.)**

"So dear Captain how was your time at sea?" Sakura asked, she was the one with the witty sayings at times like this.

"Wonderful until pirate scum robbed us." The one with the chicken ass said.

"Really and who was that?" Naruto asked.

"you"

Sakura laughed her voice mocking them. "Really because I tell you right now, scum doesn't win."

"Well then you just called yourself scum." The longed hair one said. Sakura bowed low looking as if she was about to dance. Naruto just saluted them and they both unsheathed their swords on their left hip. Sakura used her left hand and Naruto used his right hand**(there you go for her sword hand:P)**. Sakura's face dropped and then pointed as if there was something behind them. The two boys looked behind them and Sakura and Naruto ran at them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sakura fight her POV_**

I slashed and jabbed at him every once in awhile dodging from a swiping blow to my head of my feet. He was trying his hardest to hit me but he was yet successful. We were up against each other our swords the only thing keeping us from each other.

"I will kill you." He whispered his voice shaking.

"I hope you do, because then I won't be a problem ever again." I whispered back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Naruto fight his POV_**

I was standing on top of the railing jumping around as the guy kept attack at my feet. We were running around the wheel and this was I think our 3rd….no 9th time around the wheel. I jumped over the wheel like I had been doing and somebody turned the wheel making in go into my manhood. I fell to the floor on the bridge of crying when I saw the stupid dude with long hair stand over me. He was smirking. I slammed my foot into _his_ manhood and saw him fall to the ground. So there we were laying on the ground about ready to cry. I think we came to a truce until we could move again because his sword landed right next to him and all he had to do was pick it up and kill me. So we just laid there doing nothing.

-________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

**_Sakura's fight her POV_**

Finally we were going somewhere. Instead of going around in circles we were going somewhere. I had grabbed a rope and swung around knocking my feet into his back throwing him forward. I walked up and grabbed his feet, I wasn't that strong but me lifting more then my own body weight was actually easy to my small body. I guess years of doing what I do on the boat helps. I then threw him forward and watched him fall a pile of barrels.

"I believe you said you were going to kill me." I said smirking at him.

"If he can't I will!" I voice yelled behind me. I did a spinning back kick and nailed him strait in the jaw, I think I heard it break.

"Sorry dude don't think you can hurt me I'm the best there ever was." I said proudly. I squatted down and poked his forehead making sure he had really fainted. Then I stood back up and faced the chicken butt dude.

I bowed again making him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sakura no Umi" (**A/N Sakura of the sea I think not positive but I'm pretty sure if you know the actually word for sea i would be happy tell me)** I said.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he smirked.

"Well Caption Uchiha I hope you enjoy your broken bones as much as I enjoyed breaking them." And with that I reached up grabbing hold of Naruto's hand that was swinging back to our ship.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

**_Normal POV_**

"Where the fuck were you the whole time?" Sakura yelled bashing on top of the head.

"I was hit in the ummm… and well I then kicked the other guy there and we ended up on the floor the whole time." He said scratching the back of his head. Sakura looked other and saw Sasuke staring at their ship leave.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" she hollered over to the other boat.

"YEAH?"

"NEXT TIME BE PREPARED."

"YOU TOO"

"I MIGHT BUT I'M NOT THE ONE WITH HARDLY A SCRATCH ON ME WHILE YOU HAVE BROKEN BONES."

"maybe you will be next" she heard faintly.

"Try hard Sasuke or else you will die" she whispered.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aloha, people**

**Sasuke: aloha meaning?**

**ME: good grief you are stupid it means hello and i guess good-bye i got it from lilo and stich**

**Sasuke: i will not ask**

**Me:-rolls eyes- NEways i just wanted to clarify a few things. 1. I LOVE reviews. If you don't review then i might not update. Heck if you don't like reviewing that ok but if you review for ever story EXCEPT mine then i'm going to get pissed. So please review.**

**Gaara: yeah she's worse then me mad.**

**Me: yeah but when YOU're mad you go into chibi form in either a panda or raccoon costume.**

**Temari:we will GIVE you Gaara in his chibi form if you review.**

**Gaara:i feel so loved my sister wants to give me away for free**

**Me:What is love? baby don't hurt me don't hurt me no more.**

**all 3 of us goes into big argument.**

**Hinata:p-please r-review it h-helps m-me s-s-stop s-s-s-studdering.**

**Kankuro: and you get garra so REVIEW**


	3. let's kidnap the royal people

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! YAH chapter 3 of this thing is up!!! Well i must admit that i was suprised that somebody actually could guess what F.M.Q. stood for!!!!!!!! so COOKIES to TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno. Also this is when Hinata comes in. So guess what she gets to do, and hint it's not studdering. Also i admit that this is proubley as bad as idk what yet but it is proubley bad, my mind was a little blow because i didn't know what to say so yeah.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

On Sasuke's ship

Sasuke was helping the others move the dead bodies of the ship letting the float off into the horizon.

"Hey Sasuke you ready to get home?" Neji asked him they had been out to sea for months and he was tired of the waves that do nothing but move back and forth.

"Yeah it will feel good to be home." Sasuke said his hair caught in the wind. Neji chuckled noticed by Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing I just find it funny how when ever there is a touching like moment and you look out to sea your hair gets caught in the wind." Neji said Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

Everyone helped and got ready for their entrance home. Automatically Sasuke would have to leave to the castle to hear if there are any problems that needs him to deal with… Ok _the_ problems that he needs to deal with.

"LAND HO" a boy with red fang markings on his face yelled.

"Mr. Nara why were you not the one to say land ho?" Sasuke yelled up at the lookout post.

"He's asleep Sasuke." Neji said placing his elbow on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke just pushed Neji's elbow off and climbed up to the post. Of course there was Shickamaru asleep dead to the world. Sasuke just kicked him and rolled his eyes not waiting for a response to Shickamaru, and slide/jumped down.

"What?" Shickamaru asked sleepily.

"Mr. Nara please do not fall asleep when you are on duty and get ready we will be docking soon." Sasuke said before walking off.

"You know Sasuke you could just call me Shickamaru." Shickamaru said resting his hands behind his head.

"You know he wouldn't do that in front of the other men. He has to look professional." Neji explained.

"Yeah well getting his butt kicked by a girl isn't very professional." Kiba said squatting down.

"Yeah well getting knocked out by a spinning back kick is just sad." Neji argued.

Kiba just huffed and walked away staring at the land in front of them.

**On the Pirates' ship**

CAAAAAA

Everyone's head snapped up and Shizune jumped onto the railing next to the wheel allowing the crow to land on her arm. Shizune untied the little note and read out what it said.

"Dear Tsunade and her crew,

I am sorry to inform ya'll that Caption Isle has passed away. We will not be holding the gathering of the pirates for the plans so I assign you, Tsunade and crew, to capture Prince Sasuke and his Betrothed,

With strong regardes,

The Pirate council"

Nobody said a single word for what seemed like minutes. Everyone just bowed their heads in respect to the caption.

"So," Naruto said, "who is the betrothed?"

**fire nation**

Sasuke stepped off the boat and walked swiftly to the horse that was awaiting him. He nodded at the man holding the horse and mounted looking up to the castle and with that he galloped off.

Sasuke entered the throne room seeing his mother and father sitting there. They both got up and hugged him still they had not said a word.

"Sasuke" his mother finally said "look at you, 3 months on the sea and you now look tan and taller."

"Welcome back son" his father said gripping Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke flinched and his father noticed, that was the shoulder he had fallen on when that pirate girl had thrown him into the barrels.

"What's wrong?"

"We were attacked and I got hurt." He said. His mother looked worried and was about to say something when his father changed the subject.

"We have made an alliance with moon." His father boomed with pride. Sasuke's eyes widened they had been at war with moon for a few months.

"Really what was the alliance." Sasuke asked wanting to know.

"We are going to have an arranged marriage between their princess and you." His mother said happily. Sasuke kept on looking happy not smiling or anything but inside he couldn't believe it he was getting married to some random girl from the nation they had been at war with. Heck as far as he knew she was uglier than some of the girls from the other nations.

"Her name?" he asked. His father smiled and called for the maids to send her in.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"her name is…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's eyes widened at the beauty of the girl. Her eyes were white with what seemed a hint of purple reminding him of the moon.

"Sasuke this is"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hyuga, Hinata"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hyuga, Hinata"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Isn't that the moon princess?" some random man yelled out.

"Yeah and according to what some people say she is suppose to be the most beautiful princess in the world." Tsunade said, "and the most richest."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her face was pale but it seemed as if the moon was reflecting off her. Her hair was a indigo color and tied back into a long braid with a silver crown on top of her head.

Sasuke bowed to the girl. "Uchiha, Sasuke" he said kissing her hand.

The girl giggled, "Hyuga, Hinata" she said softly her voice angelic.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So we are suppose to somehow capture both this girl and the prince?" Naruto asked. Tsunade just nodded her head.

"Well how much longer till we get there?" Naruto asked looking over the heads of people.

"of about 2 minutes." Sakura said.

"What I don't see a dock." Naruto said.

"Yeah you baka it's because it's the other way" Sakura said turning Naruto around. He made a '0' shape with his mouth and nodded.

"If you ask me since it is only oooohhhhh about a little past midday tonight would be a wonderful time to attack so we can get the hell out of here." Sakura said.

"Then what do you do with the prince and princess?" Naruto asked.

" The Navy can come find them, and if they don't have the money we can just kill them all and send another bird wanting more." Tsunade said throwing the ropes over to the men on the deck who were helping them dock.

Everyone got off the boat and walked into the town.

Sakura and Naruto walked together cloaks wrapped around themselves sometimes come sometimes separating then coming back together to keep on walking to their destination.

_The _destination was a new pub that was there and it seemed small and quiet during the day. Naruto and Sakura sat in the back and waited.

"can I help you folks?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah" they said and waited the man came over and Sakura asked.

"I don't know the truth or not just a little rumor I heard but that the moon princess and the prince are getting married."

"Yep finally after all of these months this damn war if finally over. To celebrate there is going to be a ball ton…." He looked back at the two people only to find them not there.

"Tsunade!" Naruto shouted at the women.

"What is it?"

"There is going to be a ball tonight in honoring the engagement to the prince and princess." Sakura said an evil glint in her eyes.

"Sakura I love the way you think." Tsunade said they bent their heads in close to hear Sakura's plan.

Later that night (dun dun duhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnn)

"Ok so let's get this straight, you and me are going to sneak into the ball, knock out most of the guards and then let the others in?" Naruto asked not really liking this idea.

"Yeah and if we can't find the guards we go to plan B." she said raising a finger up.

"Plan B is again." Naruto asked shyly.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "Plan B is we just grab the prince and princess on the way out setting off a firework."

Everyone nodded and Sakura and Naruto walked out from behind the bushes while Tsunade screamed half a mile away.

The guards turned their heads and Sakura and Naruto jumped over the stairs and into the great hall. Naruto held his arm out and Sakura took it as they entered the great hall.

_Pink hair_? Sasuke thought as he noticed someone walk onto the dance floor. He looked for the color again but did not find it.

_Proubley wasn't even the same person. _He thought sitting back down onto his throne.

"Now all couples please make way to the dance floor."

Sakura saw the prince and whispered so that only her brother could hear. "Change to plan B." he nodded and she lead him out onto the dance floor.

They danced around the other couples only focusing on each other. They were doing the same only watching the others.

"Would everyone please switch partners?"the announcer yelled.

Naruto handed her off and Sakura took the outstretched hand that was behind her.

"Well, look here the pirate princess has arrived." Sasuke smirked.

"If I was a princess then I think I would have gotten an invite." Sakura said.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura smiled.

"CAAAAAAAAAAA" She yelled out. Sakura picked Sasuke up and threw him over her shoulder. In the corner of her eye Naruto did the same.

When they met Sakura yelled out, "Switch!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and tossed Hinata her to Sakrua then they both threw the two people of royalty back over their shoulders.

"Let me down" the girl said her voice level was low because of the shouting.

"sorry princess but you are something that we need." Sakura responded.

AS they neared the ship the palace guards were chasing after them. Sakura threw Hinata to Shizune and Naruto just threw Sasuke into a bunch of barrels.

"HURRY UP!" Shizune yelled. Quickly they all hurried up and set sail. They were long gone by the time the guards had a ship ready.

The highnesses were lead down to the cellar by a few people including Shizune, Tsunade, Naruto, and Sakura.

The two were pushed into the cells and were left there alone in the dark.

"Do you think it was smart to leave him unguarded?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah just as smart as kidnapping the royal highnesses on their engagement party."

It had grown dark out and now the only thing they had to do was sail around waiting for the navy to come after them with money. Who cares if it takes longer that meant more fun time torturing Sasuke for the fun of it.

Tsunade was steering the boat when she looked at Sakura.

"Sakura go check on the prisoners." She commanded. Sakura just glared then nodded.

The door squealed open and the two prisoners looked at her.

"You know it's going to be awhile before your little navy comes and gets you." She said inspecting her nails. She looked up with a smile.

"You know that eventually you might be able to get out of this little holding pen." She watched their reactions. "I mean I have heard of people going crazy because of the lack of people and food and warmth and who knows what else. Maybe you could get off and work like the rest of us and get better food and living conditions." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"'Why would we help you?" Sasuke hissed.

"True but then again being in a prison changes a lot about people" she smirked.

"this isn't a prison" Hinata said confidently. Sakura just laughed.

"So the rumors aren't true you don't studder. Anyways this little place is what we call prison for those who are in. You can call it its true name but that just doesn't seem right."

"Let us be." Sasuke said.

"Ok I'll see how well you are holding up in 2 weeks, I won't be back here until then."

"But who will bring us food?" Hinata asked.

"There are other people on this ship." Sakura said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Another wonderful chapter of this story. ANyways, if i don't happen to update soon then assume that the computer was taken away because if my room doesn't get clean my computer might get taken away. Also don't suspect another chapter till about the 20th due to finals the 15th through the 19th and then my friend might come over but that means we will proubley be playing her kingdom hearts game but heck that depends on my cleaning my room.**

**The CAAAAAAAAAAA thing is a pirate things, crows are associated with death and normally are near the gallows where pirates were hung so crows are just a pirate thing i thought of.**

**Sayanora,**

**Ja Ne which ever one don't care **

**NEways brain surgery doesn't have anything to do with reading, because me and one of my friends has to do a powerpoint about brain surgery and reason about why one might need brain surgery.**

**Joy *-_-***

**my coolio looking face Im suck an idiot.**


	4. the shortest chapter i have written

**Yeah my computer isn't taken away! i was close when i said that i would update about the 20th i was close a few minutes but hey. NEways, thanks for telling me how to spell probably because my spelling sucks and my microsoft word wouldn't come up with the right word so yeah.**

**Also i do not wish to get in trouble but i do not own Naruto or anything.**

"Hey Naruto" She said as he brought the food into the prisoners.

He just nodded and walked on in. He came looking curious. "Sakura why the fuck did you scare the two of them?" he asked.

"They were just told of what might happen." She said and turned away to her cabin.

The next 2 weeks went by fast and each day Sakura just waited for the sun to raise and the sun to fall.

Naruto arose to nothing in particular and walked outside rubbing sleepy out of his eyes. There stood Sakura leaning on the railing watching the sun her hair blowing in the wind.

Naruto looked at the expression on her face. She was ready for what ever happened today. If Kakashi or the royal navy came in she would kick their asses. If the Akapirates(1) came she would rip them to shreds.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

"Hai Naru-chan" she responded the only time she used his nickname was when she was in deep thought.

"You seem anxious." She nodded and looked at the cell door. Yeah in only an hour she was going to see where the prisoners wished to be.

"Their chose is simple yes or no."

Soon most of the crew was out and they were staring at her.

Finally Tsunade came out. "You ready?" she asked. Sakrua only nodded and walked into the cell.

The two people looked at her. "2 weeks already?" Hinata asked. She looked a little more pale then before she reminded Sakura of a dead person. Sasuke looked a little skinnier and with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes or no" Sakura asked.

"Yes" Hinata said staring up at her.

It took a second before Sasuke answered.

"Yes" he said. Sakura smiled and held up the key. She unlocked the door and grabbed Hinata and pulled her out of the prison and onto the deck.

"Ok Hinata you will probably be helping me in the map room it's simple but it can be a little stressful," the Sakura said in a whisper, "Men normally can't handle the stress and they get mad and start throwing things around and destroying the maps."

Hinata just nodded.

"Ok then every night we sword fight for awhile but I don't know if you can use a sword or not." Sakura said looking around then back at Hinata. Hinata got a serious look on her face and nodded.

"Ok well latter we will start that but first…" Sakura looked at Hinata cloths, a dress and weird shoes.

"Ok but first you are so going to get new clothes." Sakura smiled and lead Hinata over to her cabin.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde headed person.

"hmmm?" Naruto asked.

"Why did Sakura ignore me Naruto?"

"She's just mad." Naruto said as if it was nothing.

"Why?"

"I think you reopened a wound or something."

"She's is mad because I reopened a wound?"

"As I say again I don't know" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh and you will be helping me at the lookout post. Be ready though." Naruto said over his shoulder.

"Because of tonight?" Naruto nodded his head before beckoning Sasuke to follow him to show him his cabin.

"Oh Hinata you look very good in those clothes." Sakura said circling Hinata.

Hinata had on a loose skirt that slit up the legs with caprie looking things. Her shirt was sleeveless and a blood red color that stopped a little above the belly button, which Sakura found surprised, was pierced.

Sakura tossed Hinata a pair of boots that stopped about 2 inches below the knee and had been folded over and laced up. Also it had a little heel to make a little clicking sound (I bet you know what I'm talking about, hopefully).

"So do you think Sasuke would still think I'm cute if I'm dressed like this?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I do Hinata; you would most defiantly look good in anything." Sakura said. Hinata blushed at her comment.

"Now there is only one thing missing… I just don't know what it is" Sakura looked everywhere for something that she thought Hinata needed. "oh yeah" then Sakura started digging again for something.

Finally found it a hat it was brown and rounded up on the sides (like Caption Jack Sparrow's). Sakura placed it on her head, a little crooked but that's how it's was made.

"Better but you need something to finish you off" then Sakura ran out of the cabin.

"Shizune I need a feather, purple would be perfect." Sakura said outside Shizune's cabin. Shizune smiled and got out a box and pulled one out for Sakura. It was long and would fit perfectly. Sakrua ran back to Hinata and placed the feather in the leather strap that circled the outside of the hat.

"Ok now you look perfect." Sakura said pulling on her own boots and walking outside with Hinata.

(with the boys)

"Ok dude you seriously have loose the clothes you are not in court at the moment." Naruto said.

"Your point being?" Sasuke asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I have clothes for you" Naruto said tossing Sasuke the clothes. It included a pair of cut off jean looking things and a shirt that showed off his well built chest.

"Do you have any shoes?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Naruto said with a smile, "Shoes the bottoms are easier to slip while running on rails, but once your foot gets rough it gets harder to slip." Naruto explained showing off his own rough foot. Sasuke just nodded and Naruto turned around allowing Sasuke to change. (if I was doing some yaoi things Naruto probably wouldn't have turned around.)

Sasuke and Naruto walked out and looked at the bright sun.

Click click click

Naruto and Sasuke both turned around to stare at the two girls who were walking towards the weapon room.

"Now that I think about it, you need a new weapon too." And with that Naruto pushed Sasuke's into the room.

"you might want to try one that is a little bit more light" Sakura said to Hinata as Hinata looked as if she was having some trouble holding the sword.

Sakura tossed the sword to Naruto and he caught it.

"Glad you could make it." Sakura said.

Naruto held out the sword to Sasuke who also thought it was heavy. Sakura and Naruto both rolled their eyes as Naruto took the sword and tossed it to Sakura who easily caught it and put it away. Sasuke was having a hard time believing that the pink haired girl could use that sword so easily.

"Here Hinata," Sakura said holding out another sword. It was the lightest sword that they had and Hinata could hold onto it pretty well.

Naruto then walked around before pulling out a bulky sword but thinner than a few but not by much.

"Sakura, Naruto it is time everyone is ready." Tsunade said outside the door.

"Right ok Hinata it's time you and me go at it. Just remember I don't pull anything." Sakura warned and Hinata nodded with fierce determination.

Sakura and Hinata walked out and someone tossed Sakura her sword. Hinata stopped and Sakrua walked a few more paces forward before turning around sword out and ready.

"Get ready" Tsunade yelled, "GO!"

Sakura rushed forward swinging her sword. Hinata barely had enough time to block. Sakrua tripped Hinata and put her sword to Hinata neck.

"It's ok by the time we're finished with you on this boat you could actually be a pretty good match against anybody." Sakura said putting her sword back into its case and holding down a hand to help Hinata up. Hinata grabbed in and the two girl pulled up brining Hinata to her feet.

"It's time for the boys fight." Sakura whispered to Hinata who nodded.

"Remember Sasuke I too do not pull punches." Naruto said walking out.

"Neither do I" Sasuke responded.

X______________________________________________________________________________________X

**sign on the line, if you could if you look at it, it's like a messed up X_X like this one**

**Neways Akapirates yeah aka=red add it to pirates you get the red pirates because akatsuki means i bet red clouds so yeah whooo my awesome japanese thinking skills (yeah right) **

**Ja Ne till next time**

**Flying Monkey Queen**


	5. Kakashi

**Break it down now oh yeah oh yeah i'm really an idiot. Yep yep since tommorow is chrismas for those who do celebrate Christmas (Happy Chrismas ya'll) yeah i know im southern. But if anyone is looking up funny christmas music then check Leroy the Redneck Reindeer, and Santa's goin' to come in a pickup truck by alan jackson. That and Christmas with the Family by montgomery gentry and yeah. So thanks for those who read my stories! Now i really don't want to get in trouble so **

**DISCLAMIER **

**there happy people who read this and goes ha that person is going to get in trouble NEways**

_Last time_

"_Remember Sasuke I too do not pull punchs" Naruto said walking out._

"_Neither do I" Sasuke responded._

Now

Sasuke pulled out his sword and stood ready to attack. Naruto did the same.

"GO" Tsunade shouted at the 2 boys.

Naruto charged and swung his sword at his feet. Sasuke jumped and brought his sword down onto Naruto's head, Naruto blocked and kicked Sasuke in the nuts. Sasuke fell to the ground.

Sakura jumped up punching the air in front of her, "GO NARUTO!!" Hinata just giggled.

Sasuke stabbed at Naruto's feet and Naruto jumped landing on Sasuke's sword his own sword pointed at Sasuke's neck.

"WHOO GO NARUTO!" Sakura yelled jumping up. Sakura grabbed Hinata and then ran over to the boys.

Naruto stuck down a hand down to Sasuke who looked up.

"Sasuke we maybe pirates but we do have respect and help up those who we have fought for fun. Sasuke if you and I went back at it and you were fighting for your country and me my ship then I wouldn't help you up but we pirates do keep our dignity." Sakura said holding out one of her hands to him also.

Sasuke grabbed their two hands and they pulled them up.

"Well I wonder if you can ever have children again Sasuke." Tsunade laughed slapping him on the back.

Naruto and Sakura got this craze look on their faces.

"RUMMMMMMM!" They screamed and the whole crew started laughing and cheering while some brought out the rum and started handing some out. Sakura grabbed about 3 in each hand and handed Naruto 2 and handed Hinata and Sasuke one each of course leaving 2 for herself.

"Ever had rum?" Sakura asked as Hinata stared at is awkwardly.

"We have had not rum is not allowed in the castles." Sasuke said.

"Well then hope you learn to hold your drinks or you will do something you might regret." Sakura said taking a swig.

Sasuke opened his and took a sip. He swallowed and had a face of disgust.

Sakura and Naruto only laughed at his expression.

"It's not that bad."

"Like hell it is." Sasuke answered. Hinata took a sip and looked at them. Sakura smiled and laughed at Sasuke.

"Looks like Hinata can drink alcohol better then you can." Sakura and Naruto roared with laughter. Sakura's eyes lit up and she leaned over to Naruto. She whispered her plan in his ear and he nodded.

Sakura finished off her 2nd bottle and walked over to Sasuke her hips swinging back and forth.

"So Sasuke how do you like the ship so far?" she asked, watching Naruto creep up behind Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer when Naruto grabbed his mouth and forced it open. Sakura then grabbed a rum bottle and poured it down his throat.

"Swallow" she ordered and he obeyed. He got this goofy smile on his face and started laughing.

Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata just backed away.

"I say this is the lowest he will ever get." Naruto said.

"Yeah losing to a girl is bad but then just drinking one bottle of rum and getting drunk is very sad." Sakura said. Hinata still hadn't said anything because she was just watching everyone sipping at the rum.

"YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" some random guy started singing.

"Killing the Navy!" another guy yelled out

"Stealing from the rich!" Shizune and Tsunade sang.

"Taking the girls" drunk random guy

"Singing to our hearts content" Naruto sang.

"DRINKING TILL WE'RE DEAD!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone roared and went back to laughing and joking with the other members.

Early the next morning

Tsunade looked around the boat. Naruto was dead to the world. Sakura actually made it back to her bed. Sasuke was lying out as if he was shot or something. Hinata was curled in a corner.

The wind blew blowing her hair back.

Not a good sign.

Nope not one bit

That means something is going to happen.

Today

Hopefully when everyone is up,

And not drunk.

-Sigh- probably not going to happen.

"Milady how do you do this morning?" Shizune asked holding her head.

"I was fine until the wind started to blow. We need to get everybody up." Tsunade said not looking at Shizune.

"Ok" Shizune walked over to Naruto and shook him, even hitting his head multiple times. Not working, so instead she walked over to Sasuke and shook him awake very hard.

"wha…. Oww my head." He said.

"Yeah that is called a hangover. You get used to it after awhile, anyways go get Sakura she is in her cabin." Sasuke just nodded and Shizune returned to shaking Naruto awake.

Sasuke didn't even think about knocking and he just walked in.

"Saku…" he never finished before he saw a pissed off girl wearing a black bra with a shirt in one hand and a fist knocking into his face.

"Don't ever walk into a ladies room again or next time I will make sure that you NEVER have babies." Sakura screamed at him.

"Woo go Sasuke," some of the guys cheered patting him on the back.

"Did you get a good view?" Some guy asked him, Sasuke's only response was a nosebleed.

Sakura came outside and a glare daring anybody to say a word about the incident.

"Tsunade, Kakashi's boat on the horizon!" Shouted Naruto from the lookout post.

"That is why you all are up so get ready" Tsunade shouted.

"What's so bad about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked Naruto who was handing him guns and knives and random things.

"He is worst then the navy, we normally beat him but normally we didn't have a drinking session before our fights, so you have to be on your game." Sakura sprinted to them.

"Here" she said pushing a cup into Sasuke's and Naruto's hands.

"Drink" Naruto said. Sasuke drained the cup and put the cup down. His head felt better.

Sasuke stared in confusion at the pink headed girl who was talking rapidly to Shizune, Tsunade, and Hinata.

"It's a hangover solution; your betrothed is very beautiful and very helpful and nice." Naruto said staring at Hinata.

"Yeah I guess I'm very lucky." Sasuke said. He wouldn't even have met Hinata without his parents, or the war.

"Uchiha, Naruto stop gasping at Hinata and close your mouths you aren't about to get married at the moment Uchiha so get ready." Sakura yelled behind them. The two boys jumping about a foot in the air before turning around and glaring at her.

"Not my fault, I do not like looking unprofessional in front of Kakashi." Both the boys nodded.

"Man your stations!" Tsunade yelled at her crew.

"Come on" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him to a rail.

"Do you know how to board another ship? Or am I going to have to throw you over."

"teach me" Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Ok wrap your hand around the rope and then grab hold of my wrist, you drop me I will be saved and I will kill you, and swing over I will start shooting." He nodded and got ready.

Kakashi's boat was now right beside them.

"How long has it been Tsunade-hime?" yelled a silver haired man, around his 30 but looks about 50.

"A few years Kakashi" Tsunade yelled out.

"Naruto, you look like a pirate worthy of honor." Kakashi yelled out.

"True but it is not I who thought of the plan to kidnap the royal highnesses." Naruto shouted at him.

"Ah Sakura you look absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah and you still look about 70 how about you let someone younger take over." Sakrua said resting her elbows on the rail that they were going to jump off of.

"Why don't…"

"No" said the crew, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakrua, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto who yelled 'believe it afterwards.

"Then let us fight!" Kakashi roared.

Sasuke climbed onto the rail with a rope and Sakura hopped up with him, they grabbed wrists and Sasuke flew down from their spot onto the deck of the other boat.

"Have fun Sasuke" Sakura said running away from him.

"What?" Sasuke yelled at her ducking from a sword swung at his head.

"I'm going after Kakashi" she said with a smile.

"Shouldn't Tsunade do that?" Sasuke yelled.

"Nope, I have to keep my title as number one top swordswomen! Don't look for Naruto" she yelled.

"why?"

"He has to also keep his title." Sakura said stabbing some guy in the chest.

Sakura leaped on top of some guys back and flipped over Naruto's head onto the floor her boots making a load noise.

"Are you ready old man?" Sakura laughed.

The others just pulled out their swords and everyone got ready.

On the deck, Sasuke was staring in awe at how well Hinata was doing, he than realized that Hinata was not trained for one-on-one combat but for getting rid of multiple people.

He was proud of her.

"Hinata watch out!" Naruto yelled.

A few minutes before that

Naruto had gone off somewhere and was fighting Asuma, a big guy with a beard and enjoyed using daggers instead of actual swords.

Sakura jabbed and ducked. She was getting pissed. This wasn't a normal fight; nope Kakashi was shooting at her throwing daggers, and still using his sword.

"Hinata watch out!" Sakrua turned at stared in horror as Naruto flung himself at the pale skinned girl.

A few minutes before that

Naruto had actually stabbed the guy in the foot and it was bleeding but it didn't look to deep.

The guy swung his fist at Naruto and Naruto leaned back as if doing the limbo and touched the floor doing a one hand back spring **(A/N it is POSSIBLE I didn't think it was though) **and glanced at Hinata some guy was about to hit her with their sword.

"Hinata watch out!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata turned around and Naruto ran as fast as he could kicking the dude in the face before landing on his back.

"Sakura look out!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura pulled her sword back slicing it into Kakashi's stomach.

She looked at him and did a roundhouse kick to his stomach and he flew back hitting his head into the wheel.

Sakura jumped onto the rail and jumped down grabbing somebody's hand that was held down for her to grab. She looked up and saw Sasuke was the one to 'pick' her up.

"Thanks" she said as they both jumped down.

"Your welcome."

"Good job kids" Tsunade said slapping them on the back.

"Yeah ok I'm going back to sleep" Sakura said walking towards her cabin.

Later that night

"Night Sasuke see you tomorrow" Naruto said before nodding his head at Hinata and leaving.

"He likes you" Sasuke said.

"Yes"

"I don't like it" Sasuke growled.

"Aw stop being meanie, Naruto knows better then to do anything to get Hinata away from you." Sakura said standing behind them.

"Hinata" Naruto said across the boat since everyone else had gone to bed, "you dropped your hat." He said handing her the hat.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata said. _The only problem Sakura is that he has already stolen my heart from Sasuke._

Naruto went back to bed with a tint of red in his cheeks.

"-yawn- I think it's time for me to also go to bed." Hinata said. Sasuke nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"So you still plan on marrying her?" Sakura asked after Hinata had closed her door.

"Yeah" Sasuke said looking out to sea.

Sakrua looked at him and leaned up against the side, "well being on a boat changes people Sasuke you will be different if you ever leave, your parents will never see you the same again." Sakura said looking at the sky.

Sasuke looked at her, she looked at peace instead of that serious girl that he always saw the one that looked almost blood thirsty.

"Getting married changes your mind about life."

"Well let's all be thankful that you aren't married yet." Sakura said smiling as she walked away.

"Why?"

"Who knows what you might be like then, some over protective husband, ha I would feel very sorry for Hinata."

"She would love me" Sasuke said.

"After this little boat ride is over are you sure about that." Sakrua said challenging him to say something.

He took that challenge.

"I know she would"

"How do you know she even loved you before?"

"She did"

"How do you know she wasn't faking it?"

"I just know"

"Is there any proof that she did. Like you are lying right now."

Sasuke flinched he didn't know how she would have guessed.

"Yeah that's right Sasuke, you are just saying that to reassure yourself, not to prove anything just to make you feel better." Sasuke lost the battle. He had challenged her and lost.

"Night Sasuke just remember that not everyone is who you think they are."

**Whoo yeah another coolio chapter. **

**Someone is going to be like wow she updates fast this is like her 2nd one this week she must have nothig to do. That's right i don't it's winter break so yeah. Then again i do type fast and do right down ideas when i get them and i do write in class (before) break. So yeah**

**Ja Ne (merry christmas and happy holiday and happy/merry what ever yur celebrating if anything)**

**Flying Monkey Queen (I rule thee)**


	6. OMG! NOOOOOO

_**HOLOHA PEOPLE!**_

**I am sorry to say that pirates will be discontinued**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Just joking but i might not be updating for awhile, well it goes like this**

**I was looking at songs by blink-182 because they have good songs and stuff and i found the music video for Feeling this, so i was like why not make a nice little story not like 50 chapters long or anything maybe 10 or so depends on how life goes.**

**I just thought it would so awesome because the song is about the school/jail place and it's really weird but then like during the middle of the song a light when off and i felt like jumping up and yelling **

**"THIS IS A PERFECT SONG FOR A STORY!"**

**But i did not because my parents know NOTHING (hopefully) about me righting stories online. THAt is also why i log out everytime i use my login thing they can't get in it makes me very happy.**

**NEWAYS i was just thinking, if think that this idea is good then tell me.**

**Kisame:wouldn't it be smart to tell them the idea**

**YES it would, ok here it is**

**NAME: Reforment School**

**Rating: T(cussing and who know what else i would put in)**

**mmmm cereal**

**Summary:(the long version) Sakura and her friends Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori were just eating at a REALLY big exspensive restraunt that sasori's parents owned. it started when the preps from their school arrived, andd being the 'freaks' of the school they just had to make fun of them. Even though Sasori could have just thrown them out with a snap of his fingers he punched one of the jocks causing his girlfriend to slap Sasori, which brought in Sakura, and hidan because he felt left out. That's when their parents came out and they ended up getting thrown into a reform school on it's own private island for rich kids who do as they are told. LET REFORM SCHOOL KNOW HELL!!!**

**yeah cool huh?**

**Well you know what i think it is!**

**So yeah **

**till next time**

**Ja NE**

**WITH ICE CREAM**

**F.M.Q.**


	7. Stance

**Ok listen i shall explain a few things**

**1. my computer changes the name Sakura so i promise you that i spell it S-a-k-u-r-a but my computer changes it around so that it's ending up spelled S-a-k-r-u-a so i don't know what happened for why it does that so i sorry like big time, normally i would go back after i write the chapter and change the name back but since i'm only human i might accidently look over the name.**

**2. I AM SO FUCKING SORRY THAT I PUT THIS UNDER NARUTO AND SAKURA!!!! i mean i didn't mean to i guess since i was think about them in the begining that i put it under that but then again if you asked my friends they would be like forget what she said she probably did it to piss off NaruSaku fans but I SWEAR ON MY FAVORITE BOOKS AND MANGA that i didn't do it to piss off those fans so i'm REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!! If you start flaming me i will delete this story, because i just changed it to the Sakura Sasuke category if it's not under that then well i might have to delete the story and put it back up to fix it, so DO NOT flame me for my stupidity (im only human)**

**3. AS for the person who thinks Gaara should be her lover on a different boat thing I thought of that idea and it might somehow end up (though i might forget) but don't count on it YES though Gaara will be in the story and YES i will_ TRY_ NOTICE THE FUCKING _TRY _to make it that Gaara likes Sakura but yeah I sorta agree with the fact Gaara could beat Sasuke but then again if you look back to during the chunin exams when the attack started Sasuke could have been killed but Sasuke was doing good until the attack started so its just this giant who You want to win and so yeah.**

**HERE'S THE DISCLAMIER I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'**

The Next morning

"Sakura… Sakura wake up" Hinata whispered.

"SAKURA WAKE UP!" Hinata yelled shaking the poor asleep girl roughly

"What" Sakura asked in more of a whine then a question?

"Tsunade wants to see you"

Sakura yawned and got up stumbling along.

"Bright light bright lights"Sakrua said shielding her eyes from the sun's rays she grabbed Hinata and crouching down letting Hinata shield her.

"Sakura…"

"Just keep walking."

Hinata sighed and walked towards Tsunade the whole time Sakura behind her only because she was shielding her eyes.

"Ah Hinata there you are… Sakura why are you behind her?" Tsunade asked.

"Shielding her eyes." Hinata said as Sakura popped up from behind her.

"I'm fine now, tired, it's too early, but I'm fine." Sakura said still in her clothes from the other day.

"Sakura go get ready then I will tell you what is so important." Tsunade said sighing at the maturity level Sakrua sometimes had. Although it was it was her own fault Sakrua wasn't dressed.

Sakura nodded and ran back to her cabin.

After about 20 minutes she came back. She had a skirt that was slit up the side and a random pair of shorts that happened to match. She had a sleeveless shirt that stopped a few inches above her navel not wearing any shoes.

"Finally," Tsunade said, "Sakura you are going to be leading an educational class with Naruto about sword fighting for Hinata and Sasuke." Tsunade smirked.

"Ok so that means I get Hinata and Naruto gets Sasuke to work with, ok lets go." Sakura said running back to her room and grabbing her sword.

Sakura came back and grabbed Hinata, "Not so fast Sakura" Tsunade said.

"What?"

"I want you to train with Sasuke; he is more advanced then Hinata, no offense." Hinata just smiled and waved her hand dismissing the not insulting words.

"Fine" Sakura grumbled grabbing Sasuke by the collar and dragging him to the deck, which resulted in multiple bruises that were likey to form because he was dragged down stairs non to gently and then basically feel to the ground after Sakura let go.

"Ok Sasuke get into your stance." Sasuke got into stance, his legs were bent and his body was facing towards the left. His sword was in his right hand his back was straight his shoulders back and his left hand behind his back.

"O wow we have a long way to go, first off don't use that stance." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked standing up.

"Well, ok come at me" Sasuke nodded and got into his stance and jabbed. Sakura evaded that attack and rolled down Sasuke's right arm and put him in a headlock.

"See only you would be dead. See pirates don't have stances. They attack head on. Now if you do need a stance" Sakura said thinking, "I could think up one for you."

"no I don't need a stance." Sasuke said after hearing the tone of voice making the words sound as if they were mocking him.

"Good now let's see you come at me this time, like the first time we fought where you didn't us your stance." Sakura said getting ready for a fight.

"We've only fought once." Sasuke corrected her.

"Well then fight me like you did that time." Sakura said smirking at the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded and brought his sword down onto her head, which she blocked using her own sword. Sasuke kicked at her and Sakrua stopped his kick with her knee, normally that might have hurt but Sasuke apparently had weak kicks.

Sakura jumped up and kicked him in the side they both brought their legs down as Sasuke stumbled back.

"You have actually very weak kicks, I assume if your legs are weak then your punches are weak too." Sakura stated.

"Don't assume anything." Sasuke said still holding his sides. Sakura threw her sword to the side and so did Sasuke.

Sasuke flung himself at her and she stepped to the side allowing him to do a total face plant.

Sakura placed a foot on his back and laughed saying how it was a nice try. Sasuke flipped over using all his strength grabbing Sakura's foot and flung her down. She caught herself and grabbed Sasuke by the neck using her feet. Sasuke and pulled her down trying to throw her somewhere else. He did that except Sakrua grabbed his shoulders and they started rolling on the ground trying to overcome the other. Finally Sakura was on top and she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down hitting his head on the floor.

"I win" Sakrua finally said.

Then they noticed their position

Sakura straddling Sasuke waist and Sasuke's hands on her waist. Both of their faces were as red as a tomato. Sakura quickly got up with Sasuke following her.

"Good job Sasuke" Sakrua said.

That was the plan for the next 2 weeks until one day during practice.

Sasuke flipped at her wrist and her sword went flying as she retracted her hand and Sasuke grabbed her sword.

"I win!" everybody cheered, they had stopped what they had been doing to watch the two teens.

Sakura smirked and walked to him and grabbed her sword and then tripped him and punched her as he fell. She now had both the swords in her position and they were both pointing at his neck.

"Do not believe you had won until you have me in a killing position just because you have both of our swords doesn't mean you had won I could have had a gun and shot you right then. So sorry you did not win." Sakura said helping him up.

"HEAR HEAR" everyone yelled knowing that, that was the truth.

A few weeks later

"OMG OMG TSUNADE AKAPIRATES ON THE WAY AKAPIRATES ON THE WAY!" Shouted Naruto going freaky on all of them.

"Naruto-kun relax" Hinata said once Naruto had jumped down from the lookout post. Sasuke also jumped down and looked trying to find Sakura his boarding partner.

Sakura walked out of the map room already ready for a big fight.

(SORRY I FORGOT WHAT TO MEANTION WHAT THEY WEARING!)

Sakura- baggy shorts that have loose strings at the bottom and a shirt that showed off most of her back except for a big strip that connected the two sides together, she wore boots that were short only to about to mid-calf and a bandana tied mid-arm to her right hand

Hinata- A purple shirt with the word silence on it coming up a little above the navel showing off a purple flower belly button ring that showed because of her now tanned skin and a pair of loose pants and her boots and hat

Sasuke- Wearing a blue shirt that wasn't buttoned up showing off his now well built chest and abs that were also now tanned and blue shorts that went to his knees and where loose on the back of his shirt was the kanji fight. He wasn't wearing any shoes.

Naruto- wore what Sasuke wore except his shirt was orange and his pants were black with orange swirls and he too was not wearing any shoes and a bandana tied to his head not going over his hair just tied to his head.

Ok back to the story

"What the Akapirates?" Sasuke asked Sakura she nodded. That's the pirates that his brother was with, his traitor brother.

"ITACHI I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed.

Everybody backed away.

**_On the Akapirates ship_**

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Well it looks like Sasuke is on that ship" Itachi said with a smirk

"What gave it away Itachi the boy yelling Itachi I will fucking kill you or it being really loud." Said Kisame asked.

"the second one" everyone snickered because bad guys don't laugh they snicker.

______________________________________________

**Yay i hope people are happy with this story because i am, this is now my best story that i have write i think. I was suprised that people actually like this story.**

**NEways thanks to people who reviewed sorry for the incovince and yeah thanks again.**

**Ja Ne**

**F.M.Q.**


	8. Akapirates

**To let anybody know i'm trying as hard as possible to get these chapters up no i do not have a schedule for this or anything but on the the first tuesday of January i have to go back to school and back to daily running with my dad and help with practice with my dad on mondays and games on Saturday (joy i get to help 5th and 6th graders who know almost nothing about basketball). Yeah it's hard when you've played basketball and you think these kids are like in 3rd grade or something but I guess it's sorta fun. NEWAYS back to what i meant to say.**

**Sorry, no it's not going onto hold or anything, but it might take longer to get chapters up, not to mention that today later and not at 1 in the morning when i was going to start the next chapter i'm going to be cleaning joy.**

**Also, i heard cops this night at New year's which is really wierd but understandable because i live out in the country sorta and there is like no one, but people shoot off fireworks more here then anywhere else, but i think the cops actually got the people who were shooting off those fireworks.**

**So ok i have got to stop ranting on random things.**

_**OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK back to the other ship**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura yelled at him smacking him in the head.

"ow" Sasuke mumbled holding his throbbing head.

"They now know that the prince is on this ship! You are so stupid after this I'm throwing you back into your old cell." Sakura yelled at him.

"Sakura," Tsunade said as everyone's head turned to her, "it doesn't matter anymore they heard him and now we have to win. Sasuke, Hinata show everyone what you have learned." Sasuke and Hinata looked at her and nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke ran into the weapons room and threw out what ever to people.

As the Akapirates descended upon them everyone was getting to their spots.

"READY?!" Sakura yelled at the cannons.

"AIM!"

"FIRE!" that's when everything started.

The cannons firing, people shooting, the Akapirates flying at them and people yelling out. Sakura backed up away from the side of the boat and turned around running into something hard.

"Jackass" Sakura said looking up at him it was apparently male. He smirked at her reaction.

"Why hello girl are you ready to die?" he was really tall and blue and had, it looked like, gills.

"Ok are you trying to intimidate me?" Sakura asked slowly pulling her sword out smirking.

"No, just asking you if you were ready to die" the blue dude said.

"Well, fish, I hope you get ready to be made into fish-sticks"

"I prefer shark," he said.

"I'll call you shark when I get scared" Sakura smiled evilly.

"Well you could at least call me Kisame" he said.

"Na fish is fine"

___(somewhere on the boat with Naruto)_____

"Hey boy I'm going to kill you, un" said a… girl?

"Hey are you a girl?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde headed person.

Apparently the person didn't appreciate being thought of as a girl.

"NO, UN" the man yelled.

"Well don't get offensive or anything it's not my fault your hair makes you look like a girl." Naruto said dodging a thrown bomb at him.

-BOOM-

"AGH" everyone screamed as the boat rocked from the bomb.

"DEIDARA WOULD YOU STOP THROWING BOMBS AND JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!" said the man who Tsunade at the moment was fighting.

"Ok leader" Deidara mumbled. Deidara looked back at Naruto and threw a knife at him. It was _way_ off.

"Wow for someone like you, you sure do have a suckish aim. Are you sure you're not a girl?" Naruto said pissing off Deidara even more. Deidara pulled out his sword and swung it at Naruto, the metal rubbed together as Naruto blocked with his sword.

"Maybe people wouldn't think you were a girl if you got rid of your long hair." Naruto said trying to kick Deidara in the side. Deidara only dodged and did a low kick to Naruto's leg.

"Fuck" Naruto cried out as he fell to the ground holding on to his knee. Naruto looked at his leg a little and decided it was more than likely broken. Naruto stood up and wobbled a little bit before putting all of his weight onto his other leg.

__ (with Sakrua) __ (let's be cool and do it in her POV for a few) __

_This guy has the biggest sword I have ever seen _I thought. It was humongous, bigger than me in width and height. Not to mention this guy holds this sword as if it's nothing at all. He is hacking away at me and all I can do is dodge.

I rolled to the left and tried to jab at his legs but he put his sword in between me and his legs.

_Wait, _I thought,_ I have a gun._ I slapped my forehead at my stupidity.

I pulled it out and cocked it, aimed, and fired.

He put his sword in-between his and the shot and the bullet bounced off of it.

Oh shit this is not good, not good at all.

__ (ok Sasuke's fight no not his POV) __

"Hello little brother what are you doing on a pirate ship? Did you leave the kingdom and became a pirate?" Itachi asked him smirking.

"No I'm not some traitor like you." Sasuke said throwing a dagger at his brother. Itachi moved his head to the side and a piece of hair fell that the dagger had sliced.

"Well then what are you doing on this pirate ship, fighting with these pirates?"

"I was captured by these pirates." Sasuke hissed through his teeth.

"Ah but then way are you fighting with them?"

"It was a choice and I went with whatever Hinata chose." Sasuke said but the moment it left his mouth he regretted it.

"So the little moon princess is here too? Hmm seems like we might get some new cargo." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke mind went crazy. He swung his sword at his brother and kept on swinging at him full force. Itachi just kept on blocking lazily.

Sasuke started to breath heavily and Itachi smirked

_This isn't going to end well, _Sasuke thought.

___________________________________________________________________________________________-

**oh yeah brake it down not my SHORTEST CHAPTER I THINK forget the earlier these is probably the shortest chapter.**

**I was finish typing this when my parents were telling us to go to bed, and so my parents went to bed i ended up having to hide so that they didn't see me, people who are half asleep are easy to hide from.**

**NEWAYS**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR HOPE IT's A GOOD YEAR (for me to actually finish 1 story you maybe something else)**

**JA NE **

**F.M.Q.**

**(note to self stop ranting again)**

**WEll AT LEAST It ISNT HOW I WANT TO TORTURE PEOPLE that I HATE**

**or how i can beat guys at arm wrestling.**

**NOW that could go on forever**

**SHUT UP ME i seriously need to stop ranting.**

**(Another New Year's resolution stop ranting)**

**Ok this is the Actually bye**

**JA NE!**

**F.M.Q.**


	9. Gaara

**Disclaimer I don't own anything wish I did.**

**Sorry for no update lately**

**One word and one word only**

**SCHOOL**

**Now for words that are something a pyromaniac would say**

**BURN SCHOOL**

**Then again I don't want it to burn because all of my stuff is in it.**

**That and I don't want to go any other school because the school that I would have to go I've been to, but the gym is small and all the classes are gender based except for lunch and I think connection classes.**

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

__ (back to Naruto… and his broken leg) _____

Naruto wobbled around catching himself on random objects that could support his weight.

"Hey why don't you just let me kill you, un" Deidara yelled at the blonde haired boy.

"I won't just let you kill me. Also, I don't want to be one of those people that at their funeral people cry and go why does the good die young?" Naruto answered.

"Well I don't think you're going anywhere with that leg, un." Deidara answered. He flipped his hair and smirked.

"You know you sorta look like a faggot when you do that" Naruto said.

Deidara's face went 5 different colors of red before freakin' out.

"I AM NOT GAY IN ANYWAY!" Deidara yelled closing his eyes trying to yell it out as loud as he could

"Yes, yes you are." Naruto said before whacking Deidara over the head with a chair. Naruto threw something at Deidara and nodded in satisfaction that Deidara was knocked out.

____ ( YAY Naruto won now lets see about the others) _____________-

Sakura tripped over and rolled as the giant sword kept on coming down onto the floor.

"Damnnit" Sakura mumbled

"GAH" Hinata yelled as a sword hacked at her arm leaving a wound. Sakura looked at Hinata before looking back into the barrel of a gun.

"You die now you little…" Kisame broke off as somebody rammed into him.

"Don't you dare touch her" Sakura breathed in and looked at the tall person in front of her. He had red hair and a black shirt and brown cut-off pants.

"Gaara thank god you're here." Sakura said getting up. Gaara nodded and went back to attacking Kisame.

"RETREAT!" yelled the leader, people everywhere started racing towards their boat while some people were carrying a knocked out blonde headed person that wasn't Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted racing towards where she had seen him. Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura ran over to the boy who was laying on the floor his leg twisted out of shape.

"Naruto can you hear me?" Sakura asked quietly. Naruto eyes were barely open before he let out a shape intake of air.

"My leg" he said quickly.

"Hinata go get the first aid kit, Sasuke go get Tsunade" Sakura said as she examined his leg.

"Does this hurt?"

-poke-

He winced but that was it.

"Does this hurt?"

Sakura moved his leg out so it was stretched out.

"MOTHER OF FUCKING PERAL!" He shouted and everybody turned to look at them. Hinata handed Sakrua the first aid kit and Sakura opened it pulling out a few things.

"Sakura what's the situation?" Tsunade asked running up with Sasuke beside her.

"Naruto's leg is probably broken in a few places it hurts to pull it out." Sakura said wrapping up Naruto's leg.

"Ok," she directed her attention to Naruto, "Naruto once Sakura is through I need u to go to your room and stay there while your leg rests." Then she redirected her attention to the other 3.

"You know that during the fight,"

"They know about Hinata" Sasuke blurted out.

"I'm aware, but Gaara's ship came by so we are going to be sailing together for awhile." Tsunade said.

"Who's Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"me" he said as he walked up the stairs to where they were.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura yelled running up to Gaara and giving him a giant hug. Sasuke glared at Gaara, who only smirked before returning the hug to Sakura.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, but lonely without you."

"Yeah right Gaara, it's quieter without you" said Gaara's brother coming up wrapping his arm around Gaara's shoulder.

"Kankuro-kitty!" Sakura squealed again running up to Kankuro and jumping on his back.

"No your too heavy get off!" Kankuro shouted, which resulted in Kankuro being pushed off the boat.

"Noo!" he yelled.

"So Sakura this is Gaara?" Hinata asked after the shock of Kankuro falling off the boat. Sakura turned to Hinata then gaped,

"Hinata your arm is bleeding!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm before she could protest and put alcohol on the wound and then wrapped it up.

"Thanks" Hinata only said.

"Oh yeah Gaara, this is my friend Hinata and her fiancé Sasuke." Sakura said returning back to the original question and smiling as Hinata and Gaara shook hands, Gaara then turned and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in Gaara's features.

A tattoo that was red and was the kanji for love was on his forehead, redheaded, and then Sasuke remembered.

"YOU!" Sasuke shouted attacking Gaara, who only smirked and blocked the attack.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura yelled grabbing Sasuke by the collar and pushing him down.

"Sasuke what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sakura asked him.

"I know him!" Sasuke said pointing at Gaara.

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**This is really annoying**

**School is getting in my way of writing.**

**Oh here's a heads up.**

**In April before my spring break, I'm not going to be able to update or even write for about 6 or so days. Due to a class trip **

**Then in July I will be gone for 17 or so days due to traveling to places so now writing or updating.**

**So don't except anything in July or some week in April.**

**JA NE**

**Flying Monkey Queen**


	10. I KNOW YOU

**The maturity level of people**

**Grrr**

**Do you know what just annoys the living heck out of me?**

**Of course you don't**

**Unless I told you sometimes, but still**

**I hate it when people go "you're only as good as you want to be"**

**That annoys me, why, well because **_**other **_**damn people think they know how we feel but you know WHAT they aren't our minds so it annoys the living crap out of me.**

**2ndly it has come to my attention that somebody is going to question my sanity at school.**

**So if you know who I am (like where I live and go to school, which I don't think anyone on does except for like 1 person) and come up to me and ask has someone questioned my sanity yet then I know you are a reader of this story.**

**If you don't know**

**THEN OK **

**But still**

**Apple bottom jeans, jeans**

**Boots with the fur, with the fur**

**The whole club is lookin at her**

**She hit the floor, hit the floor**

**Next thing you know **

**Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**

**Disclaimer Of Low by Flo Rider and Naruto**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Wow I know you too, you damn Uchiha." Gaara snarled out at him. Sakura rolled her eyes at the maturity level of the 2 boys.

"Wow, guess what?" Sakura asked them both.

"What?"

"I know both of you." The boys gave her the are- you- serious- look.

"Yes I think we are all aware that you know both of us." Gaara said.

"-sigh- Ok listen I do not care whether or not you know each other but while you are on this ship you will be good boys. You could have killed Sasuke's mother and whatever but I do not care just get along." Sakura said glaring at both of them.

"HELP ME DAMNIT WHY WON'T YOU SAVE ME!" Kankuro screamed from the waters.

"Naruto go save Gaara's brother please" Sakura said sitting down messaging her temples.

"Na you can just leave him down there" Naruto said smiling at her from the floor.

"oh yeah your leg's broken forget it," and with that Sakura grabbed a rope and tied it through the loopholes on her pants and jumped down.

"WHY ARE YOU SAVING ME ALL YOU ARE GOING TO DO IS THROUGH ME BACK! NEXT TIME IT'S GOING TO BE THE SHARKS!" Kankuro screamed. Sakura looked both left and right before bringing her hand over the top of his head knocking him out.

"PULL" she yelled up to the people on the boat and the two of them slowly made their way to deck.

"Good grief Gaara what do you feed your brother?" Sakura asked heavily breathing.

"Was he that heavy?" Hinata asked nudging the knocked out Kankuro with her boot.

"I felt that any moment the rope was going to brake."

"Hey Sakrua" Naruto shouted out from his room.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Gaara yelled at him.

"'Na, but hey could someone go and shove something up his ass. He deserves it after what he did too me."

"Eww no" Sakura shivered in fear.

"Ok I guess I'll have to"

"Naruto that sounded so wrong in so many ways." Sasuke yelled his left eye somewhat twitching.

"EWEWEWEWEW!!!" Sakura and Hinata screamed bloody murder plugging their fingers into their ears.

"Wait, wait, wait, I just thought of something, Gaara why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"Really I thought you would be out destroying something right now." Sakura said.

"Well we noticed your ship and we then noticed the Akapirates ship closing in on you so we decided to help out." Gaara said shrugging.

"I" Sakura said.

"What?" the red-headed captain asked seriously confused.

"You said we, you meant I, I decided to help you out." Sakura corrected Gaara

"Yep that's right Gaara didn't say hey do you want to go risk your lives for the girl I like's ship, no it was a simple go towards their ship and help them or," Temari said.

"I'll kill you" Sakura finished.

"I don't like her," Gaara said his face turned into a tomato.

"Suuure and she didn't push your brother off the ship." Temari said.

"So you know that I like her?" Gaara said.

Everyone nodded.

"Fuck ya'll" he said and walked away, where to nobody's sure to.

Later that night after everyone went to bed Sakura stayed out and look to the stars.

"The stars are bright like your mind

The moon is bright like your heart

The sky is dark like your love"

"that makes no sense you know that right?" Sasuke asked. **(THAT ALSO RHYMED!!)**

"I know I was seeing how bad it actually sounded,"

"well it sounds pretty bad"

Sakrua huffed, "well you don't have to be mean about it."

"Hard love" was Sasuke brilliant answer.

"That means what? You don't love me in any way"

"Are you sure?"

"About as sure as me about to throw you off the ship and not saving you."

"Somebody will hear me scream"

"Yeah Naruto would probably jump in and save you as others looked concerned and me and Gaara will be standing in the background laughing our asses off." Sakura smirked side-stepping back and forth back to her room.

"do you wish to test that theory?" Sasuke asked at her retreating back.

"Not now in the morning." She said before closing her door.

_the next morning_

"AGHGHHGHGG SAVE ME SOMEBODY" Sasuke screamed louder the anyone could think of.

Sakura stood against the side of the ship her elbows resting on the railing as she looked at Sasuke from above.

"You threw him off." Tsunade said plainly.

"So what the crew was saying is true that the pinked hair temper crazy girl threw the Uchiha off the boat." Gaara said smirking. Sakura smiled before giggling behind her hand.

Gaara thought about it for a few more seconds before smirking. Then Sasuke was pulled back up onto the boat with Naruto right behind him.

That was when Sakura and Gaara(although a little OOC) started laughing hysterically.

"Sh-sh-shut u-u-up" Sasuke hissed through his chattering teeth.

"Now does this ring a bell? Now maybe next time you won't insult my poems" Sakura said harshly

"All of this because he made fun of your poem?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I knew the poem sucked but he didn't have to insult it. Not to mention he basically challenged me into doing that." Sakura huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sakura what the hell are we going to do with you?" Naruto sighed shaking his head.

"LOVE ME!" Sakura shouted.

Gaara, Naruto and the others rolled their eyes smiling.

Except for Sasuke he was still pissed off at Sakura, so he glared.

Sakura glared right back before turning to Tsunade.

"So now what?" She asked.

"Ummm…. I have no earthly idea." Tsunade answered.

"LETS FIGHT!!!" Naruto shouted out.

"YEAH I CALL GAARA!!!" Sakura yelled sitting on the ground holding onto Gaara's leg for dear life.

"Ok no we are not going to fight we are all going to clean." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Sakura hissed at her and quickly made it to the lookout post. The top of their heads, and their eyes peeked out from behind the wood.

Then they hissed at Tsunade before hiding back behind the wall of the post.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Once again my beautiful chapter is done.**

**Neways**

**A new way of stopping chapters from getting up fast is finally here!**

**I will be playing AUU basketball in a month or two so that means that practice and weekend games are going to cut into my writing, and updating time.**

**Is it just me or does it seem as if more and more things come up to make me late on updating.**

**But I have one accomplishment I have to be proud of**

**I beat the rubix cube by**

**TAKING THE STICKERS OFF AND PUTTING THEM BACK ON!!**

**Yeah my dad thought it was hilarious**

**My mom just shook her head**

**RANDOM DANCIN TIME!!!!**

**JA NE**

**Flying Monkey Queen**


	11. royal navy broken leg

**I swear I think my teachers think I'm mental**

**Or something like that**

**Also I think I embarrassed a few people**

**Because we went to go see a play (hairspray)**

**And we're in the auditorium and it's pretty big like an actual one this wasn't a school play**

**So during intermission I start singing low by flo rider**

**Also I start dancing in the middle of the aisle **

**I doing this little weird moves dancing and everything so my mom's like "isn't the mom suppose to embarrass the child?" **

**So our drama teacher comes up and we start dancing and it's really stupid but my mom looks away and rolls her eyes and is like **

"**Mark (drama teachers first name) your not suppose to encourage it!" **

**So after intermission the band/orchestra thing director starts clapping and so everyone starts clapping **

**While everyone is clapping in front of them I'm clapping up in the air moving back and forth**

**So at the end the people are like DANCE!!**

**So we all start dancing and I'm just out there**

**I thought it would be awesome if they would let us go up and start dancing on stage but no one did**

**I SWEAR I think if I went to some other school like our county school**

**I would be considered crazy**

**X____________________________________________________X**

Everyone looked at the spot that the two of them were hiding. Tsunade shrugged and walked away.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Sasuke asked Tsunade.

"Na" and she walked away… again...

A few hours later Naruto and Sakura and slowly made their way from the platform and onto the deck,

"What the fuck did you do up there for hours?" Kankuro asked.

"Simple we played blackjack, and goldfish, and old maids, and that's about it." Sakura answered.

"So you two,"

"No we also played with Gaara and a seagull" Naruto answered before the question was asked.

"A seagull?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"That is the smartest seagull I have _ever_ seen." Gaara said glaring at nothing in particular.

"Well at least we know where Gaara went." Temari said giving him a knuckle-sandwich

Gaara glared at full force at her.

"Don't worry about him Temari; he's just mad that the seagull beat him at every game and round we played." Naruto said wobbling over to Temari to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be in a chair or something Naruto?" Hinata asked him.

"Nope" he answered smiling.

"then how the hell did you get into the post?" Sasuke asked.

"Never said I used my leg. I used my arms and my other leg." Naruto said flexing his muscle.

" Don't get to cocky of yourself Naruto, I could easily through you off the boat and nobody would help you"

"Wait so how did you save me?"

"Guys, Naruto has had his leg broken a lot of times before he doesn't even think about his leg anymore now." Sakura said.

"So he can do just about anything without that leg?" Hinata asked.

"Mmm, hmm "Naruto and Sakura answered together.

"Well if you ask me I say we should break both of his legs, and both of his arms so that it's not possible for him to go anywhere." Temari said with a smirk.

"I agree" Sakura said.

"Now girls, what about if the Navy or Akatsuki or even Kakashi comes back?" Naruto said raising his hands in defense backing up slowly.

"More likely the navy" Tsunade said watching them all with interest

"What about if they come around"

"Which they are"

"Yeah what she said so do you think breaking me into small… say wha…?" Naruto said stopping mid-sentence.

"The navy here they come" Tsunade said leaning on the rail around them.

"Ok so hopefully they actually have the money." Someone said.

"What if we don't want to leave?" Hinata asked.

"Your choice but we can't make it for you. Also if they don't have the money you can't leave" Sakura explained.

As the ship grew nearer everyone was getting ready just in case anything went wrong.

"As order of the royal court pirate scum is ordered to release Prince of Konoha Uchiha, Sasuke and his betrothed Princess of Moon Hyuga, Hinata." A man said rolling up a scroll.

"You have our money?" Naruto asked out.

"We do not oblige to give money to worthless thieves of the sea." The man had hissed out.

"Well then I guess that means that plan B is now in order." Sakura yelled out and before the other ship could react their ship had been shot multiple times with the cannons.

"BOMB!!!" Sakura yelled out. Everyone ducked and she threw it to the other side. (**A/N I'm aware that there probably wasn't bombs in the pirate days, but all a bomb is, is a piece of thick rope and gunpowder in something to hold the gunpowder basically)**

"Well Sasuke you ain't going home anytime soon." Naruto said patting him on the back.

"What if we want to go home?" Sasuke asked them.

"Well that's not our problem, anyways you need to calm down because I think that you don't realize that it has been months since we kidnapped you and Hinata, and it took them that long to find us and except us to just hand you two over without something in return? I think they inhaled too much of that perfume you people wear." Sakura said.

"Ugh I hate that smell I feel like throwing up" Naruto moaned holding his stomach.

"Aww Sasuke-kun it won't be that bad Tsunade is right now sending another bird to the king and everything so that way next time we can go home." Hinata said in a reassured voice.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun your daddy is going to come and save you" Sakura said in a baby voice. She put her finger to her face slid it down like as if a tear was falling.

"Why are you such and asshole to me?" Sasuke demanded.

"Why do you lie to yourself, be hot headed, and think you are the best at everything, when apparently your not?" Sakura asked in a cheery voice.

Sasuke glared at her before leaving.

Everyone just sighed at the tension between the two people.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Sakura was leaning on the carved out railing her elbows holding her doing nothing but stare out at the moon and the sea.

Gaara walked over and leaning up next to her staring also out into the ocean.

"So what's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke" was her answer.

"how?"

"I don't know, he's like always in my mind, and I don't know how to feel." She said.

"you know you could always ditch him and go with me" Gaara said in a hopeful voice.

"Gaara I know you like me but I only think of you as an older brother let's just agree to that. I know that you don't want to get hurt and I don't want to go into an emo corner over this." Sakura said smiling. He nodded and they hugged.

"You look tired" Gaara said

"That's what's happens when you get stressed." Sakura answered.

"Why should you be stressed?"

"I would love to see you have to do what I deal with on the regular basis." She said with a deep sigh.

"Like what?"

She could only give him this look that said do- you- really –want- to- know before telling him.

_Flasherback…yes_

"_SAKURA!!!!!!! SASUKE'S BEING MEAN!!!" Sakura looked at the pounding noise that was coming from the outside of her door and from the light that was coming into her room she could tell that it was only about 6 in the morning._

_Sakura yawned and stepped out of her bed and flew open the door._

"_what?" she hissed out._

"_Sasuke's being mean"_

"_what did he do?" Sakura asked rubbing her temples._

"_he called me a dobe" Naruto answered pouting._

"_Ok," she said grabbing Naruto and Sasuke as she passed him. She yawned as she tied them both up and then tied them up to the giant pole in the middle of the deck. (__**Oar is what I think it's called) **__and then hit them both in the head knocking them both out_

"_Morning Sakura!" Shizune said._

"_hisssssssss" Sakura answered at her before returning back to bed._

_Later about 3:00_

"_Ok Sasuke ready for lessons?" Sakura answered putting away her cleaning supplies for her sword._

"_sure"_

"_Sakura why can't I fight you?"_

"_Because dobe you aren't as advanced as us" Sasuke answered. Sakura bowed her head before grabbing them by their collars and tossing them overboard._

"_Annoyed?" Tsunade asked her._

_Sakura nodded her head._

_Later that night 8:00_

_-WHAM!!!-_

_Sasuke and Naruto were at it _again

_This time one of them got officially pissed off (Sasuke)and decided to start a war on the middle of the deck._

_Sakura growled and grabbed her sword stepping into the ring._

_She kicked Naruto then Sasuke and held her sword above her head daring them both to throw another punch or kick, because they knew she would cut that part of their body off._

_She then kicked Sasuke off one side of the ship and threw Naruto off the other before turning around to the other crew mates._

"_Help them and I will make sure you never see land or this deck again." She growled out before walking into her room and laying on her bed relaxing._

_End of the flasherbacky thing_

"I feel so sorry for you" Gaara said truthfully.

"I feel sorry for myself." Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"night Gaara" she said.

"Night Sakura"

**X____________________________________C**

**I want to take this time to say thank you**

**Thank you to everyone and anyone who reads this story**

**So let me explain the updating thing for me**

**1****st**** review I start typing up the new chapter**

**2****nd**** I finish up new chapter and wait day or two to see if I get any reviews**

**3 reviews**

**That's all I want for this chapter (and more if you want)**

**But 3 reviews are all I want to ask for **

**This is my latest chapter because I was trying to see if I could get 3 reviews but I didn't so yeah that's why I'm asking for 3 reviews**

**DYING DINOSAUR!!!!**

**FLYING MONKEYS I RULE THEE**

**JA NE **

**Flying Monkey Queen**


	12. not engaged

**Well didn't this take time to put out**

**Sorry**

**Well I guess somebody might have noticed or got the alert that I totally deleted my We Aren't Weak story.**

**I mean it sucked and I spent a total of 2 and a half hours of editing on the entire story**

**So basic plot more story less lyrics and such**

Sakura left without turning back around to watch Gaara she just focused on getting to her room.

Gaara on the other hand watch Sakura until she had reached her door before he turned back around.

"Good girl I'm glad you know when to be quiet" Gaara whispered as he petted the crow's head that had just landed on his shoulder.

2 weeks later

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura yelled at the red head across the deck he turned around from his talk with Naruto to watch her bounce around the ship to his spot.

"Is it true?"

"What?" he asked noticing the sad look on her face.

"Your crew is coming back in a few day to come and get you" Gaara suddenly remembered that he had told Temari that they should go to shore to get supplies and return to retrieve him a week ago.

"Yes Sakura sooner or later more likely sooner they are coming back to get me, I just worry that with Temari and Kankuro that the ship comes back at all, if it doesn't then that means that they left me, which I really doubt because they don't want to be captain and they don't trust anyone else to lead the ship. That and the fact that the ship might burn to the ground before it reaches me knowing them they would start a fight and something would happen." Gaara said with a look of worry.

"Don't worry Gaara your siblings are complete idiots but I don't believe that they are stupid enough to burn your ship down. Well with them or anything valuable on it." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah that's right Gaara," Naruto said throwing his arm around Gaara's shoulders.

"I'm doomed!" Gaara moaned to the heavens.

"So we're not reassurance?" Naruto asked in a hurt tone.

"Sakura's reassuring; coming from you I'm more afraid than ever before." Gaara moaned again covering his face with his hands.

"Welp, I'm out Naruto just ruined the mood" Sakura waved bye to the 2 boys before jumping on a rope and swinging across the deck to where Tsunade stood with Hinata teaching her some useful techniques to use in battle.

They were also dirty no good cheatin' ways.

They were pirates it didn't matter, they had honor just not when they wanted to end something very quickly.

"Tsunade why?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face.

"Hey don't look at me Hinata wanted to know" Tsunade said wiping the sweat from her face.

"Hinata if you ever go back at least you'll take the knowledge of sword fighting and beat assholes to the ground!" Sakura said punching the air.

"She's going back" Sasuke yelled from somewhere.

"Your fiancé is getting on my nerves; Hinata you need to show him whose boss!" Sakura demanded.

Hinata gave her this look that said –you didn't just say that-

"Yeah tell him what you want to do; it's not his choice on this ship you guys aren't engaged so you have a right to tell him."

Hinata's eye lit up

"Not engaged while on the ship?" she asked slowly.

Sakura nodded.

Hinata sprinted across the deck and down and up 2 flights of stairs and tripping 75% of the time.

Naruto turned to stare at her and she grabbed his face and kissed him right on the lips.

Sakura's mouth dropped and she started blinking furiously pointing at the two.

She turned her head towards Tsunade and all she did was shrug.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled at her. She let go of Naruto and stepped away blushing.

"What did you tell her?" Sasuke yelled in rage at Sakrua.

"Now you can't tell me that you lied to yourself saying she didn't like Naruto and Naruto didn't like her back." Sakrua said putting her hands behind her back whistling.

"Ok why do you think I keep lying to myself?" he asked her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you're not an idiot Sasuke your too smart to just overlook it." Sakura said.

*THUMB*

"Miss me doll?" said a voice huskily in her ear as someone brought a gun to her head.

"what the fuck? How the hell did you find us again?" Naruto yelled franticly

The leader of the group only smiled.

Sakura didn't move but she could hear Naruto's calls for where ever Gaara was.

"Where's Gaara?"

"Dear dear Sakura it's time for you to come with us." Another voice said.

"Gaara? Gaara what the fuck do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Sakura demanded as Gaara grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other ship.

**MWHAHAHAHA**

**Gaara's evil**

**Yeah**

**But thanks for agreeing to my terms of 3 reviews,**

**So ya'll can go back to randomly reviewing whenever**

**I thank thee**

**So I guess I can rant on whatever**

**Oh **

**I got one**

**Apparently my friends and I have finally got together and we have a cosplay group now**

**It's called**

**TNTproductions**

**Stands for**

**Taylor**

**Neicole**

**Taylor (aka BluYu on fanfiction)**

**Yes my best friend's name is Taylor**

**And my other best friend's name is spelled differently **

**But **

**Yeah**

**We plan on doing a cosplay at **

**Dragon*Con**

**In Georgia**

**Called "why can't we stay on topic"**

**But we might change**

**But if anybody else goes**

**And we get to go**

**And u see somebody (during a cosplay)**

**Being pulled on stage in a aqward matter then that will probably be us**

**Ja Ne**

**F.M.Q.**


	13. gaara's ship

**Me no rant here**

**Me shall rant at the end**

**Me knows nobody want to read random rants right now.**

**Me no own Naruto**

**Me is finished now**

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke all yelled together.

"What are you all standing there for go get here!" Tsunade yelled at everyone.

Hinata recovered and slapped both Naruto and Sasuke before picking up her sword and running over.

Sasuke and Naruto rubbed their head and looked up noticing Hinata about to jump onto the other boat.

"NO!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled shooting towards her and grabbing her arm.

"what the hell is wrong Sakura is on that boat she needs our help!"

"Yeah but we can't help her if the boat is already too far away. Do you realize you were about to try to jump onto that boat that is nowhere near us?" Sasuke said.

"What they were just here they couldn't have gotten away that fast." Hinata said in a panic.

"No they were starting to drift off the moment that Gaara had Sakura in his grasp then Gaara just grabbed a rope and swung over and by the time we all recovered they were too far away." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked off at the boat and didn't say anything.

"Hey we'll get her back." Hinata said patting Naruto's back.

"Thanks Hinata." He said smiling.

_DUN DUN DUN SAKURA DUN DUN DUN___

"Let me out!" Sakura yelled banging her fists onto the hard wooden door. She knew she was in somebody's room, most possibly Gaara's.

"Gah!" she said as felt splinters embed into her skin. She slowly pulled out the splinters and sucked on her hurt hand.

"Listen don't hurt yourself Gaara wouldn't be too happy." Someone said.

"Oh and if I do?"

"Then I get the blame" Sakrua smiled all she had to do was get hurt and somebody was going to get yelled at.

She thought really hard about it and thought how long it would take.

"When will Gaara be back?" She asked the man outside the door.

"About an hour" Was the response.

Sakura looked around and found a needle (under a floorboard) and some thin guitar sting. She tied the string around the needle and started throwing it softly into the door. She knew the person outside the door could hear her so she made no effort in hiding the sound.

"Damnnit" she said as she throw the needle a little too hard(on purpose.)

She yanked at it as hard as she could and finally when she pulled it out, she quickly closed her eyes and stabbed her arm.

"FUCK! OW!" she screamed.

The person ran in and noticed her arm. It was Kisame.

As he bent down to examine her arm she kicked him where the sun don't shine and walked out of the door wiping some blood away using a sheet off Gaara's bed.

"You girl why are you out of your room." Sakura turned quickly and realized it was the man that Tsunade was fighting when they attacked the first time.

"You man why are you asking?"

"It is my job as caption to make sure that you are kept from leaving. Once you leave with Gaara then we get our money." He said.

"Well how long do you suppose it will be before Gaara comes?" She asked the caption.

"Ah soon" the man answered.

"WHAT THE FUCK THAT DOESN'T HELP!" Sakura screamed out.

"Just go back to your room before Gaara gets back" the man ordered.

"It's ok Pein she can come with me." Gaara said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She once again screamed bloody murder.

All of the crew members stopped their work to stare at the two.

"Here" Gaara said tossing a few bags of gold coins at Pein.

"Nice doing business with you" Pein said saluting them as Gaara grabbed a rope and swung over.

As they walked around Gaara's ship he still had not let poor Sakura down.

She looked down at his butt and got this evil smirk.

"Hey!" He yelled dropping Sakura to the ground.

"You wouldn't let me go otherwise, we'd been on the boat for about 5 minutes and not yet had you even noticed me." Sakrua said.

"Why'd you have to pinch my ass though?" He whined.

"Would you have prefer me bit your ass?" She asked crossing her arms

"Yes" he answered, "now Temari please show Miss Sakura to her room." Gaara said and Temari came to fetch her.

"Don't worry Saku it's not that bad here." Temari said noticing Sakura's sad face.

"That's what you say."

"I mean it could be worse…" Temari said patting her back.

"How could it be worse? I was fucken' kidnapped by the dude that likes me, and who I've know for I don't know how long and now death seems like a happy thing." Sakura answered.

Temari just gave her a sad smile before they walked into the Sakura's new room. Well until she escaped.

"Well I didn't know what type of clothes you went for so I got you the basic things I've seen you wear, hat, boots, some shirts I think you might like multiple colors so yeah." Temari said.

After a while Temari walked towards the door and opened it.

"Well I guess you probably want to get settled in I mean until your crew comes and get you. I mean it's sorta stupid not to know that they're going to get you." Temari said and right before she closed the door she heard Sakura speak.

"Temari, thank you" Sakura said with a bow of her head, Temari smiled and closed the door.

"Hurry the fuck up people" Tsunade yelled.

"Tsunade we don't even know where they are going to." Shizune said.

"The Akatsuki found us as soon as they did; I want to find Sakura even quicker." Tsunade answered.

Hinata looked at Naruto who still hadn't come out of his room. He was taking this hard.

She sighed and walked towards his door.

"Naruto-kun may I come in?" she asked.

"go away" if there was one thing that Hinata picked up is that if you know something's up then you just barge in whether they like it or not.

She opened the door and sat on the bed next to him. He was sitting up staring at nothing in particular.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" She asked her voice soft and calming.

After a long silence he answered.

"No"

Hinata nodded and rubbed his back.

"It's going to be ok; Tsunade is up there having a giant spaz attack so I think that we'll find Sakura soon, with Tsunade." Hinata said the last part under her breath but Naruto must have heard because he stopped looking all moppy and laughed.

"Your right Hinata-chan! There's no reason to sit in here mopping all day long when I could be out there trying to help find Sakrua!" He yelled, he ran outside pulling Hinata by the arm only now did Hinata realize the Naruto had forgotten his shirt. So his well tanned body and his muscles showed.

"Well Naruto thank you for finally joining us" Tsunade said.

"Don't thank me, thank Hinata-chan she helped me realize I had to help."

"I only said 3 sentences and 2 of them had nothing to do with making him realize anything." Hinata said.

"Now, we can really get going, we'll find Sakura in a matter of days, or die trying." She yelled.

Everybody stopped and stared at her.

"We'll find Sakura" she said quickly.

"AGHHHHH!" everybody yelled in agreement.

**Ok so now I get to rant**

**Ok I have a few things to say**

**Remember back when I was saying about playing AAU basketball? Yeah well it official starts the day after I post this.**

**Basically Monday and another day then later tournaments on the weekends.**

**2****nd ****YOU NEED TO READ THIS**

**Well you can't really find a station anywhere that has j-pop or anything on it so finally a station has been found. **

**91.5 the WAWL/Vault **

**It's a college broadcasting thing from I believe University of Tennessee. **

**EVERY Wednesday from 9pm-11pm their myspace is tokyotowerfm just search for them. If you send them a message on myspace they normally answer them on air. If you send them Wednesday.**

**If they say anything about rant requests because all they do is find random things and rant on them, and play music (u can request) the number is on the website, but I started the rant requests!!!!!!!**

**3****rd****, I hate math**

**Well I guess that's it,**

**OH WAIT!!!!!**

**Apple jacks are trying to take over the world…. **

**JA NE **

**Flying Monkey Queen**


	14. Dodge

***sigh* FINALLY I CAN GET THIS UP!!!!**

**i'm actually surprised i hadn't planned on getting CRAP up till summer or even close to summer...**

**Ok yeah I know it's really small buuuuuuuuuuuttttttt……………b-ball always gets in the way….**

**Not just basketball but baseball too……**

**Yeah so..just read**

XXXXX

"Now Sakura what's going to happen is that you will always stay here on this ship and maybe after you gain my trust I'll let you out off the ship." Gaara said putting his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

She just shrugged him off.

"Listen I don't know what type of shit your on but if you don't believe that Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Tsunade and all of them aren't coming to get me then there is something wrong." She said walking towards the rope to get to the lookout post.

"Sakura you're not allowed to go up there." He said in a mocking voice.

"'and why not?" she demanded.

"We don't trust you so stay on this floor." He said.

Sakura growled at him and walked towards her room.

"SOMEBODY IS SOOOO GOING TO DIE BY THE TIME THIS IS ALL OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the room at which the screaming came from.

"Get back to work" Gaara yelled, and that's what everyone did not wanting to disobey their caption.

XXXX

(2 weeks later)

"This sucks we still haven't even got a hit on where they are." Naruto said laying on the ground.

"Ummm…Naruto we got a hit on where Akapirates were a week ago." Hinata said looking at the blonde idiot curiously.

"WHAT?? So what have we been doing for the past week?" he yelled in shock.

"Naruto we've been sailing as fast as we possibly can toward the Akapirates." Sasuke answered for Hinata not even looking toward her.

Ever since Hinata was given the idea that she and Sasuke were not engaged on the ship and had a full out make out session with Naruto, Sasuke never looked at her unless he just had to and he hardly ever spoke to her anymore.

"WHAT? WHY WASN'T I TOLD OF THIS?!" Naruto yelled now running around in circles around Sasuke and Hinata.

Tsunade looked at them and sighed before walked towards them and sticking her foot out letting Naruto trip and fall banging his head into a frying pan that Shizune was holding.

"Nice trip my lady."

"Good grip on the pan Shizune, nice job." Tsunade said before returning her attention back to Hinata and Sasuke.

"It's best if he wasn't awake" she smiled.

Sasuke nodded and Hinata looked worrying at Naruto before nodding also.

xXx (on da Gaara's ship)

Sakura looked up at the burning hot sun.

"I'm bored!" She yelled at Gaara.

"I can make you unbored!" He yelled back at her with a smirk on his face.

"PERVERT!!"She screamed chunking a rock at him and hitting him in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"FOR BEING A PERVERT!!"

"BY THE TIME YOU OFF THIS SHIP YOU'LL BE SCREAMING MY NAME!"

"HELL NO YOU PERV!!!" She yelled throwing a knife at him, he dodged.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP THROWING CRAP AT ME?" He yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING PERVERTED!!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU PERVERTED!" and that's all he said before a barrel came out of nowhere and as he grabbed it he fell back from the force. That's where he laid as all of the others crew members circled around him hoping their caption was ok.

Sakrua on the other hand stood there smirking at her job well done.

Everybody turned and looked at her.

"You better get back to work or else you'll have crap thrown at you also," Sakura announced.

With that everybody shuffled away from their caption and back to they're posts. They were more afraid of the pink haired woman then they're own caption.

xXx

**As of now we haven't won a single flipin' game in any tournaments….**

**As of right now I'm officially ready to kill a few ppl**

**As of right now I ACTUALLY UPDATED (OMG)**

**AS OF RIGHT NOW IM….i don't even know**

**Well apparently my math teacher thinks i'm not going to be able to pass our state math test so i'm stuck with a bunch of idiots in a reteaching class...**

**i guess the only good thing is that i'm making all 100rds....i should have a B by the end of this **

**Ja ne **

**Flying Monkey Queen**

**Apple Jacks and Flying monkeys R going to TAKE OVER THE WORLD**

**(Believe it!)**


	15. OH ALL THINGS!

**AN**

**hey guys whats up? this is FMQ with a few annoucments**

**1. srry yall bout not having the next chappy up **

**i mean at first it was constent but then slowly school was a bitch**

**i was going to finish this up this summer but i totally 4got that i was working down at my grandparents every day and then in july i had this trip that was basically all of july and then school came and omehgosh its harder then ever!!!**

**so srry**

**i had the chapter done....and then my computer shut down automatically b4 i could save it...**

**i was so pissed off....**

**neways**

**imma gonna finish this story up and then do who knows what **

**so yea**

**cho, FMQ**


	16. the death

**Lols immmm baccccckkkkkkkk hehe :D sorry for the delay…not going to make an excuse….i forgot…*bows head in shame* NEWAYS one more chapter after this!**

"Captain!" a man yelled down to Gaara.

"WHAT!" Gaara yelled at the man above.

"We have a ship approaching sir from the looks the princess bride, the prince, and that Naruto kid."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE MAN THEIR STATIONS!" Gaara yelled as he stomped towards Sakura who was attempting to get as far away from possible from the red haired captain but still on the main deck

"You're not going anywhere love," he said grabbing her arm in a iron grip.

"Like hell I am" she whispered before kneeing him in the stomach and twisting out of his grip..

She took a sword right out of some random dudes hand and waved hi to the people on her boat before running towards Gaara…

She was going to kill this traitor

Quickly she swung hard down onto his head but he blocked and kicked low but Sakura jumped over his leg. They pushed each other back before glaring at each other and running back at each other.

They attacked each other recklessly when Sakura lost her footing due to a man coming up from behind and sticking his foot out.

Gaara punched Sakura in the face and in the gut. She fell to the ground and he kicked her in the side a few times and Sakura coughed up blood.

"This is the end" he said

"no its not" Sakura answered kicking him in the knee and taking her sword and driving it through his heart.

Sakura slowly got up and drove the sword in deeper "I'm sorry" she whispered in his ear.

She pulled the sword out and swung over to her own boat, and saying nothing to no one she walked to her room.

Everybody looked at the door that had just made the girl disappear.

Tsunade quickly ordered her ship to sail off.

The next day

Naruto beat on Sakura's door yelling at her to let him in

Every time he was greeted with a simple "go away" or was ignored till he left.

Hinata even tried but Hinata a little nicer tone with "please just go" or "please leave me alone"

Hell Sasuke even tried…but a knife was thrown him through a door and was threaten that if he dared knock again she would rip him to shreads.

"We need to do something" Naruto whined again

"Like what?" Sasuke answered annoyed at the constant whining.

Naruto then stood up and walked to Sakura's door…he looked at it for a minute. The other two walked towards Naruto with a curious look on their face.

WHACK!

Naruto kicked the door off its hinges and the door went flying into the room

On the bed laid the pink haired pirate looking half dead

"I killed him, its my fault, I'm hated," Sakura mumbled to herself almost inaudible

"You had to Saku you had to if you wanted to get away." Naruto said shaking her shoulders.

Sasuke then pushed Naruto and Hinata away and slapped Sakura. Her face whipped to the side from the impact.

"You killed him he was just a no good pirate!" Sasuke said

"I should kill you Sasuke, your just a no good prince."

BAM

The boat was rammed into and all four of them fell onto the floor.


	17. Final

**Hey guys last chapter can somebody scream finally?**

"what the fuck was that?" Sakura asked

Her question was quickly answered by a storm of military soldiers marching into the room.

They grabbed Sakura and Naruto and handcuffed them while asking the other two if they were ok.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUST A ROYAL!" Sakura screamed at the two of them, mainly directed at Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto were thrown into the brink with the other crew members.

No one said anything…

No one had to…

AT the castle

All the pirates were forced into the dungeon at the bottom of the castle.

"I think our time has almost come" Tsunade said with a sad look.

(Sasuke & yea)

"The pirates must die" the king said

Sasuke just looked down in sadness at the floor.

He didn't want Sakura to die

He didn't want Naruto to die

Hell he didn't want anyone to die

Hinata looked as if she was going to cry, she and Naruto were in love, and it wouldn't feel right if they still had to get married.

"Sasuke, Hinata I think you need to go lie down you both don't look so well." Sasuke's mom said with worry in her voice

Sasuke nodded and lead Hinata out of the room, she turn and grabbed his shirt

"they can't kill them! They can't! Not Sakrua, not Naruto, nobody nobody" she started crying into his shirt and all he could do was pat her head.

Sasuke sat in his room looking out at the dock and saw the pirate ship was still there.

_Do I really want to help them, they held me prisoner but yet…at the same time I wasn't_

_Not to mention I can't see Sakura die….i-I think I love her_

Click

All the pirates looked up expecting to see a guard when instead they saw Sasuke.

"you guys have to leave" he said

He motioned for the people to get out of the cell only barely pausing when Sakrua stepped out of the cell.

The sneaked past the guards and once in the garden they all made a break for the dock.

"Ok your boat is ready to leave I made sure there were more supplies in there for you guys,"

"Naruto-kun" everyone turned around and saw the princess standing there looking very happy

Naruto ran at Hinata and picked her up and gave her one of those twirl hugs.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow

"So Mr. Uchiha why did you save us." Sakrua said

"Its was a wish of Hinata" Sasuke said not looking her in the eye

"Thank you" she said and started walking to the boat.

_I have to do something!_

"SAKURA WAIT!" he yelled running after her

She turned around and was met with Sasuke's lips meeting hers.

They held their kiss for a little longer before breaking the kiss because lack of air.

"Thank you Sasuke," Sakura said with a smile before jumping on to the boat.

"So Mr. Uchiha what is your choice to stay or work on this boat where a good life actually is?" Naruto yelled at the royal couple.

"I do believe that we need to go back up to the castle, we have an allegiance that needs to be in order." Sasuke yelled up at Naruto.

HE nodded and Sasuke and Hinata started walking back up to the castle.

"You love him," Sasuke said

"As you love her, so the question is why are _we_ getting married?"

"Its for the nation"

"Oh bullshit" she said that was the first time he had heard her cuss.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked annoyed

"I think we should go and stay on the ship, it was a lot better than petty politics." Hinata said

"pirates have politics," he stated

"yea but they have better debates then having to listen to one person gone on and one." She said.

Sasuke knew this was true...but he couldn't leave his nation….could he?

ON THE SHIP!

Sakura rested her elbows on the railing and looked back up at the castle. The sun was slowly coming raising over the castle.

She turned with a sigh when she heard her sword being pulled out of its case off her hip.

She looked up at the person who dared touch her sword.

She took her knife and pushed the sword aside before getting up close to the person's body and placing her hand on their hand that held her sword.

"Ya know Sasuke I really don't like it when people touch my sword." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She quickly placed her sword in its case and ran over to Hinata and gave her a hug.

"I thought I had almost lost my best girlfriend."

"I thought you guys were gonna get married Sasuke" Naruto said patting Sasuke on the back.

"yeah well we told a random guy to tell the guards we killed ourselves and at the bottom of the ocean" Sasuke answered

"do you think they will actually believe it?" Naruto asked

Sakura then tackled Sasuke in a hug while he answered "yeah I think they will"

Tsunade smiled at the scene below and started yelling at everyone to man their stations.

"So where to now?" Sasuke said

"how bought to Suna?" Naruto asked

"no lets go to Rock!" Sasuke said

"Suna"

"There's nothing in Suna but sand! Rock!"

"There's nothing in Rock but rock!"

"how bout Waterfall?" Hinata suggested

"I like that idea Hinata" Sakura said skipping towards the map room.

"So Sakura whats this?" Sasuke said holding up a bikini bottom with coins that made a jingle sounds when moved.

"SASUKE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU WILL STOP GOING THROUGH MY SHIT!"

"what if I don't want to?"

"DUDE SASUKE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE DO NOT MESS WITH SAKURA!"

Smack

"OW YOU BITCH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"THAT WAS FOR TOUCHING MY STUFF"

"guys please stop arguing."

"HINATA-CHAN BLAME IT ON SASUKE HE STARTED IT!"

WHACK

"OW SAKURA SASUKE YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"

-glares-

"ok shutting up"

**a/n**

**ok that was the end**

**and here at the end if you didn't understand who was saying wat it went like this**

**starting "so Sakrua whats this?"**

**Sasuke**

**Sakrua**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**SMACK**

**Sasuke **

**Sakrua**

**Hinata**

**Naruto**

**WHACK**

**Naruto**

**Sakrua/Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**-glare-**

**Naruto**

"WAIT!" Tsunade yelled

Everybody looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Weren't we suppose to take Sasuke and Hinata to the pirate overlord people?"

"true…but _prince_ Sasuke is dead, and we have a pirate Sasuke, and _prince_ Sasuke's betrothed is also dead. Leaving us with a pirate Hinata, who isn't betrothed."

"Well…" Hinata quietly said.

"WHAT!" Sakrua yelled at her.

"N-Naruto proposed to me" she said

There was a cheer and people slapping Naruto on the back he just scratched the back of his head.

Sakura ran to Naruto and squeezed the living daylights out of him

"ohhh the little Naru-chan I grew up with is getting married? This can't be happening."

Sakura jumped up onto the railing and yelled at the crew.

"WE HAVE A WEDDING TO PLAN MEN!" and there was a clap and a very pirate

ARRRGGGHHH!

**a/n ok now that was the end**

**sorry for this if anything didn't make sense**

**HAHA so I'm done now with this and now I can focus on a new story Ive been planning :D I think ill even take a poll/vote on the pairing **

**So ja ne for now till next time**

**Flying Monkey Queen **


End file.
